Riders on the storm
by irresponsible maniac
Summary: Саэко кажется Рюуноске самой худшей сестрой в мире.


Рюуноске никогда не понимал свою сестру.  
— Не слишком ли много? — спрашивает он, рассматривая очередную наколку, только теперь она красуется на её плече.  
— В самый раз.  
«_Rider on The Storm_» красивыми прописными буквами отныне и навсегда останется на коже. Рюуноске думает, что делать татуировки наверняка очень больно, и ёжится от одной только мысли о них.  
Саэко высовывает язык, на котором переливается серебристая штанга, вытаскивает её и кладёт на стол. Рюуноске пытается не смотреть на дырку от пирсинга: уж слишком неприятно та выглядит.  
— А ведь старшие должны быть примером для младших, — бурчит он.  
— А ты и будь как я, — смеётся Саэко, сотрясая весь дом. Дом, в котором живут только они вдвоём.  
— Если я буду как ты, мы с тобой очень скоро окажемся на улице.  
С тех пор, как родители сбежали («в поисках лучшей жизни» — так гласила лаконичная записка на холодильнике), Рюуноске принял на себя обязанности хозяина дома: уборка, стирка, глажка, готовка — всё на нём одном. Сестру он к помощи не привлекал — знал, как плачевно это могло кончиться: то посуду разобьёт, то выжжет его любимую рубашку, то бельё пойдёт в дождь вешать. Словом, нельзя было ей ничего поверить. Она как ребёнок.  
_Или скорей уж очень инфантильна_, думает Рюуноске.  
— М-м, сегодня у нас карри! — Саэко потирает ручки и облизывается. Её, судя по довольному виду, очень даже устраивает жизнь двадцатиоднолетней иждивенки.  
Рюуноске очень хочет предложить ей приготовить что-нибудь для него — нагрузки в волейбольном клубе чересчур тяжёлые в последнее время, — а потом вспоминает время, просиженное в обнимку с унитазом, и отгоняет мысли прочь.  
— Ага, жри на здоровье, — криво улыбается Рюуноске.  
— А ну, не выражаться за столом! — шутливо гаркает Саэко.  
— Что-то поздно ты меня начала учить манерам! — не сдаётся Рюуноске.  
— Пока тебе нет восемнадцати, ты под моей опекой и должен слушаться меня и только меня, салага, — она сияет и лучится сестринской заботой, правда, Рюуноске хочется от такой заботы спрятаться под одеялом и накрыться подушкой.  
Сестра начинает рассказывать о своей жизни: о группе, где она барабанщица, о том, как холодно в подвале, в котором они играют и тому подобное. Рюуноске, конечно, деваться некуда — ему приходится слушать и позёвывать.  
_Что ж, значит, группа ей важней, чем всё остальное_, мелькает у него в мыслях с долей обиды, словно ему не достался леденец.  
После ужина он моет посуду; Саэко уже давно не предлагает ему свою помощь — знает, что всё из рук валиться будет, вот и идёт в гостиную и включает канал с рок-музыкой на полную громкость. Рюуноске воет волком и трёт жир на сковородке со скоростью света — хочет побыстрее свалить в свою комнату и запереться в ней до следующего утра.  
Саэко кажется ему самой худшей сестрой в мире.

Тренировки в клубе становятся ещё интенсивней — близятся отборочные межшкольные соревнования. Рюуноске выжимает из себя последние силы и бегает по спортзалу как проклятый, а потом еле тащится домой. Путь обратно — долгий, с несколькими пересадками. Рюуноске с сожалением думает, что не успеет — нет, попросту не сможет приготовить ужин.  
Когда он приходит домой, стрелки на часах показывают восемь вечера. Саэко, кажется, ещё не пришла, но Рюуноске слишком далёк от этих размышлений — он сваливается на диван и засыпает.  
— Бра-а-атик! Я дома! — слышит он сквозь сон голос Саэко — пьяный и весёлый. — Что у нас пожрать есть?  
— Ничего! — кричит он в подушку.  
— Чего?  
— Я говорю, нет ничего! Дай поспать, — он закрывает уши руками и старается не вслушиваться в пьяный бред Саэко. Та как нарочно гогочет и разгоняет его сон.  
— Ну всё, — он поднимается с дивана, хватает куртку на подлокотнике и шмыгает в прихожую.  
— Ты куда? — хлопает глазами Саэко.  
— Ухожу! — рявкает Рюуноске. — Готовить будешь себе сама! Я устал как чёрт!  
В эту же минуту он корит себя за сказанные слова, но тело двигается само по себе — и вот он уже стоит за дверью собственного дома. В порыве злости он забыл даже обуться, и теперь под пятками чувствуется дорожный гравий. Он шлёпает себя по лбу — ну куда он пойдёт в таком виде?  
Он садится на лавку в нескольких шагах от дома и вздыхает. Остаётся дождаться, пока Саэко уснёт. Очень не хочется её видеть.  
На следующий день он не застаёт её дома — завтрак так и остаётся лежать нетронутым, даже когда он возвращается вечером.  
_Наверное, в группе заигралась_, говорит себе Рюуноске. Домой же она должна когда-нибудь вернуться.

Тренировки накануне отборочных смягчили, но ненамного. Рюуноске без сил едет обратно домой и застаёт сестру в её комнате, спящей. Он пожимает плечами и готовит ужин, впервые за несколько лет только самому себе.  
Отборочные начинаются для всей команды так феерично, что Рюуноске кажется, что все матчи будут проходить в таком же ритме; ему кажется, что теперь, когда позади первая игра, ему всё по плечу. Однако уже в третьем круге — Карасуно выбывает, не сумев одолеть противников.  
Рюуноске думает, что мир несправедлив. Его желудок полон благодаря тренеру и сенсею, но он всё равно чувствует себя опустошённым. Он приезжает домой с тяжёлыми мыслями. Дверь ему открывает сестра.  
— Запрыгивай в машину, — бесцеремонно говорит она ему с порога.  
— Не полезу я туда, — процеживает сквозь зубы Рюуноске.  
— Давай, я тебя в одно место свозить хочу. Насильно ведь посажу.  
Рюуноске ничего не остаётся, кроме как подчиниться. За то время, пока они едут куда-то по дороге, они не говорят ни слова. Рюуноске слишком занят мыслью о поражении.  
— Выползай.  
Он выходит из машины.  
— Я часто сюда прихожу, когда вдохновения нет. Или когда грустно. Или когда мой глупый брат закатывает истерику.  
На путепроводе, где они стоят, нет ни одной машины. Отсюда виден закат.  
— Эй, Рюуноске, — обращается она к брату, — ты хорошо потрудился.  
— Мы проиграли, — к горлу подступает обида, — тупица.  
— Значит, потом вы выиграете, — пожимает плечами Саэко. — Сам тупой. Я ведь лучше знаю.  
Рюуноске не хочет уже злиться ни на кого. Он прячет голову в руках и даёт волю слезам. Сестра молчит. Когда его плечи начинают подрагивать, сестра хлопает его по лопаткам и приговаривает:  
— Ты молодец. Я горжусь тобой.  
Рюуноске не знает, правду ли она говорит или нет, однако хочет ей верить.  
Они возвращаются домой вместе, как только на небе зажигаются звёзды. Рюуноске на автомате думает, что можно по-быстрому приготовить. Он хочет спросить сестру насчёт сегодняшнего ужина, поворачивается и невольно уставляется на её плечо с татуировкой.  
— Что она значит?  
— Кто? — переспрашивает сестра. — А, ты про татушку. «Оседлавшая бурю».  
Рюуноске безучастно хмыкает.  
— Хотя это отчасти неправда, — продолжает она, — ведь человек не сможет справиться один. Правильнее, когда их двое. Оседлавших бурю.  
— Иногда ты говоришь умные вещи, — хохочет Рюуноске.  
— А ещё татушки совсем не больно делать, — улыбается Саэко.  
Рюуноске устраивается поудобнее на сиденье и пытается задремать. Что ж, раз сестра говорит, что не больно, значит, так тому и быть. Всё равно ему рано делать татуировки.

Для самой худшей сестры в мире Саэко ещё очень далеко.


End file.
